Avatar: From Another World
by pixiechick.ch
Summary: We all know that the world in which Aang and Korra were avatars, was linked to another world, called the spirit world. Well, what if the spirit world is actually a gateway world to other worlds? And what happens if the next avatar is raised in that other world? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Before I tell you the story, there are a few things you are going to need to know. First of all, there are other worlds. After we die in one, we are reborn in another. Try not to get overly emotional over this one. Another thing, there is a way to travel between these worlds, but it is very difficult. I will not tell you how for fear you will then proceed to attempt to travel to another world before your time. The reason I am telling you this is because of what happened to me in a past life. Don't ask me how I remember this, because I don't even know. Just remember that you may not completely understand everything right now, but you will eventually. Just keep reading and you should be able to keep up, oh, and if I decide to tell you about another thing in the middle of the story, my writing will appear in parenthesis. Alright, let's get on with the story! (I like to add little stupid comments every now and then, just to keep things interesting.)

It started just like any other day, going to school, trying not to get mad at people because weird things tend to happen when I get angry, and also trying to avoid the popular chicks because I'm tired of them making fun of my hair. Seriously, just because I don't style my hair doesn't't mean that it looks bad. I mean yeah, sure, sometimes I don't even brush it, but they make fun of me even on the day's that I do! It suck living in that orphanage, you know? And when I first started school I thought it would be fun to get out and to not have to deal with the other kids, make some friends that I don't have to live with, and all that other bogus crap that you would think would happen, ugh, I hate people. Sometimes it feels like I don't even belong in this world (EPIC FORESHADOWING). I did make one friend though, his name is Lee, he's so nice. At first I thought he was being nice to me as a prank, because he's very good looking, all the girls love him, he's on the football team, and everyone just seems to gravitate toward him... I don't know why, but since I started hanging out with him all the other girls started to get meaner, it's weird.

"Hey Shuang, hope I'm not breaking your concentration, ha!"

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, trying to get away from the girls, trying to get the guys to stop trying to get me to give them advice, also to get away from the nerds who want to do my homework for me, ha, as if any of those things are going to happen. What about you, what are you up to?"

"My daily habit of getting myself angry because of stuff from the past, by which I mean yesterday. You know, considering that you and I are best friends, you would think the popular girls would stop annoying me, or even invite me to eat lunch with them once in a while, but they just can't seem to stop!"

"Hello Lee, talking to the trash again I see," Jiang-Li is the best of them, at least she's open about hating me...

"You know, you should be nicer to me, after all, Lee was just telling me that he won't date anyone without my permission."

"Oh, well I didn't mean to insult you, I thought you knew you didn't mean anything to anyone," this she said with a smile on her face, inviting me to get into an argument with her, the funny thing is, it always seems like this is her way of telling me that if there was a way of her getting out of the click she would come and hang out with me, but she just can't go anywhere without them hanging on her every word.

"Whatever, I really don't care what the slimiest scumbag of the school has to say about me, have fun trying to get a boyfriend, I've heard some nasty little rumors about you," by this Lee was openly laughing, he simply couldn't control himself any longer. Jiang-Li and I were his two favorite girls on the planet, why, I don't know.

"Hey, I just remembered something, I have three tickets to that concert in town tonight, either of you up for it?"

"Sure!"Jiang-Li and I both said this at the same time, so there was no faking it for either of us, we were both going. Maybe we'd actually find something in common, maybe...

"I'd love to go, but Shuang, if you are going, please for the love of god, come by this address about an hour before the show, because I have got to get you in some decent store bought new clothes."

Jiang-Li handed me a slip of paper with her address on it, and then the bell rang so we all walked to class together... we had the same first hour class. This is usually either the best class of the day, or the worst, depending on how brave everyone is. I hoped that they wouldn't be brave.

"Today class we will be talking about – HEY! CUT THAT OUT! IF ONE MORE PAPER AIRPLANE IS THROWN I WILL TURN OFF THE MUSIC!"Mr. Dewy lets us pick a radio station every day and listen during his class, honestly, it's usually the highlight of my day. Unfortunately he has a mix of all kinds of students. "I SAID CUT IT OUT! HE-awe forget it, I'm going for a smoke break, Shuang and Lee, your in charge, hand out the assignment for me will ya?"

"Of course sir,"as I got up people started yelling stuff like teacher's pet, one person even threw a wad of paper at me, but since there wasn't a recycling bin in the room I put the paper in my jacket pocket.

I handed out the assignment and told everyone the general idea of the assignment and what it was over after they all calmed down a little. Despite the fact that almost no one in that class likes me, they usually listen to me when I tell them to do something. Lee, Mary and I worked together on our assignments, and some people even followed our example and started working in groups, even though the assignment explicitly says to not share answers. We finished the assignment in about ten minutes and everyone started to get rowdy again.

"I wish people would calm down a little bit in this class."

"I know right? I mean, seriously, just because the teacher is nice doesn't mean that we should walk all over him," Lee always agreed with me on things like this.

"Hey, Shuang-chick!"Some idiot at the back of the class called out to me and everyone got quiet, it turned out to be one of those kids who wear punk style clothes.

"Can I help you?"I called back.  
>"Yeah, could you please tell these idiots what the difference between pokemon and digimon is? Their constant arguing over this is annoying me to no end,"as he spoke he pulled out two nerds from behind the rest of the chavs.<p>

"Put them down!"

"Why don't you make me?"

After I said that the earth started shaking, another earth quake, which always seem to come when I'm angry. The funny thing is that this isn't an area that usually has earth quakes. They didn't start until I was born really. It was pretty strange.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING-EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!"That was screamed over and over again over the PA system. Calmly I walked over and grabbed the two nerds in the class and guided them out of the school, they could barely stand with the earth shaking as violently as it was. Everyone else was right behind me and the kid. We all made it out of the building safely, ready to perform the next task asked of us by the teachers. We were all told to sit down and not move, hopefully it would end soon.

It kept up for about thirty minutes, just long enough for my anger to subside. We all went back to class to get our things and head to our next class of the day. I walked past the two nerds, they didn't need my help anymore, the punks would have forgotten by now, their attention spans were so short.

"I told you that we have earth quakes every time she gets angry, now we just need to find a way to get her alone," I hadn't noticed the punk who provoked me walking by with another one of the chavs, "I suggest we find a way to get her attention without messing with her already short temper. We need to get her alone and without any danger, dangerous situations, even ones caused by her, will not help us in the slightest. In fact, we should avoid making her angry for as long as possible before we…"

They had turned a corner before I could hear the rest. I wish I could have listened to the rest, it would have been so much more interesting than my next class. I walked into the class room just in time for the bell to ring, and Mrs. Hotmer counted me absent because I wasn't in my seat. I hate her class, for one thing she has the most boring subject of all time, and she is the most strict teacher in the entire school. I just wish that I could get out of going to that class altogether.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- "Mrs. Hotmer, could I borrow Shuang for a moment?"

"What the- Oh, yes of course, Shuang, I trust you wrote down your assignment?"

"Yes m'amm," I was so confused, what was that punk doing there at the door? Asking for me? And why did she let me go? And why was I going? These were questions that I couldn't answer at the moment, my teachers lecture had put me into a haze and I was barely paying attention.

"I know this must seem weird, my name is Feng, I just needed to find something out today. I didn't mean to mess with your emotions, and I'm sorry for doing so, but I needed to see something."

"And what exactly was it that you needed to see?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you right now, so I'll tell you later. I'll meet up with you and your friends at the concert and tell you more about it afterwards."

"How did you know that I was going to the concert?"Feng got a huge smile on his face after that, like he couldn't believe that I had actually asked that and he wanted to laugh. He walked off without answering me, then the bell rang.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN EITHER SERIES OF AVATAR. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE VAST MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ALL OF THEM ARE.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE* I am so sorry that this is so late to the game. I just sort of forgot about uploading it for a while, it's been finished, and I am starting on the new chapter now. The next chapter should be uploaded just a bit after I upload chapter four of my other fic. I just got distracted with other story ideas and other things. I am so sorry about this! There will be more though, and I will make up for it with long chapters, and a lot of them. I hope you enjoy this! **

I met up with Jaing-Li after school like we had discussed, even though I wasn't entirely comfortable with buying clothes from a store when I could easily make ones that would fit me better, and look better. We hit the mall and went up and down through the stores and looked at different styles and things Jaing said would look good on me. We ended up buying different outfits from multiple stores, with multiple different styles that I could probably mix and match somewhat. We took a break and went to the food court since we were both tired and each had at least thirty bags to carry. After we ate we went back to my house and she helped me pick out an outfit. I ended up with a horizontally striped long-sleeved t-shirt, a fedora with a red feather in it, a blue undershirt, and almost black jeans with a pair of black, pirate-ish boots. I actually looked good in this outfit, I guess it helped having someone there who knew how to shop, and what to shop for.

Jaing and I headed down to the street where we were to wait for Lee to pick us up. He was supposed to get his grandpa to lend him the old Thunderbird, Jaing and I tried to convince him that it was too dangerous for that car tonight, but he wouldn't have his girls show up in a non-epic car. The T-bird was electric blue, and it was a 57' model. I loved the car almost as much as Lee's grandpa. I would kill Lee, and bring him back to life so his grandpa could kill him if anything happened to that car.

Lee showed up a few minutes early, and caught Jaing and I talking about different ways to re-style nerf-guns, because we had just discovered that we were both fans of 'steempunk'.

"Well well well, isn't this a lovely surprise? My two favorite girls, actually getting along for once."

"Oh, Lee, if either one of us was to be less than civil, you would have given away our ticket, would you not?" Jaing was pretty quick when it came to retorts.

"Not to mention, this night is supposed to be about fun, so we might as well find something in common, and go from there."

"Ok, fine, you girls can gab about steempunk all night if you want to, just don't try to get me in on any of it."

After a few more jabs at each other, we got into the car and headed for the concert. I couldn't help but worry about that boy with the blue hair though. I didn't know if he would really show up, but it worried me.

We got to the concert and we went in just in time to meet the members of the band. Jaing fainted almost immediately, but fell right into Lee's arms. I however took the opportunity to embarrass her.

"I'm her translator, that means you're awesome." Everyone laughed, and it was just enough to break the ice. We helped set up the stage, and most of the stuff we did had to be re-done to a certain degree, but they decided to upgrade our passes anyway. We were now allowed back stage during the show, which would be awesome, not to mention we got all of their autographs. It was epic. During the show was amazing, I didn't realize how loud it was up there until that night. It was loud. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hear anything the next day. It was going to be a great night.

. . .

It was a little after the show, and we were helping take stuff down. Not because we were forced to, it was just something that seemed fun, meet all the rowdies' and get pictures with people and learn some things about the stage as well. After we had finished striking the stage, taking all the stuff down and putting it away, I saw that Feng, weird guy from earlier, hanging around the exit that was closest to the car. All the rowdies' were gone, and Lee and Jang were out in the car waiting. I had gone to the bathroom. He was smiling like an idiot, and I supposed that there was no way around talking to hi. I was still a little miffed about him messing with those nerds. But curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know what he was talking about when he mentioned me to his friend.

I walked over to the exit, and waited for him to speak. I was sure that he would pretty much know what I was going to ask, but apparently he didn't. "What do you want from me?" Were the first words out of my mouth.

"Your friends memories have been activated," were his.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your friends had false memories. Their real ones have been brought back to them. They remember who they are now, and they remember why they were brought to this… place." He trailed off as if he wanted to say something other than 'place.'

"… Why were they brought here?" I was just sort of going along with it. I didn't want to upset him because it was obvious to me that he was insane, probably an escaped mental patient.

"Because they were sent to protect you. Their families were sent to protect you. They were to befriend you and take care of you, and keep you safe from evil spirits."

"I think you have the wrong person…"

"No I don't. I made sure of that earlier. What happens when you get angry? Or upset? Usually something weird happens right? Like a freak earth quake? Like today?"

I had to give him that, because I had also been thinking about that. But that didn't really mean anything. But I also thought that it could just be one of those random-alignment-of-the-universe things, but something in the back of my mind told me to listen to him. Part of me said I needed to get as far away from him as possible, and the other part told me that this guy was okay. I decided to go with my instinct of running away. "Sorry, but that was just a coincidence. I don't really know you, and my friends are waiting for me outside." I walked around him, and surprisingly enough, he let me pass. But not without a few words of warning.

"Listen, you do what you want, but these 'coincidences', are only going to get worse." And then I left. I walked out to my friends, and we drove off. The drive back to town was very quiet, we had the radio on as background noise, so the silence wasn't so awkward, but no one seemed to want to talk. I was grateful for the quietness, though. I needed to sort through all the events of the day. It all went by so fast, and I needed to just sit and think.

When we got to my house, the first stop on Lee's way back, I was a little shocked. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on. I got out of the back seat and walked up to my door, but when I turned back to wave them off, but they were already gone. I tried the door, then realized it was locked and there was a note on the door. It said that if I wanted to get in the house, then I would have to climb in my window, and that I should have been home sooner. I thought about it, and realized that it must be around 2 or 3 in the morning. I walked around to the back of the house, and started to climb the lattice that lead straight to my window. I carefully crawled over to my window, and found that it was slightly open, just enough for someone to put their hands in and open it, but not enough for someone to notice it was still open if they were on the ground. I pushed the window open, and half fell into my room. Luckily my beanbag chair was right under the window, so I didn't make too much noise.

After getting up and closing the window, I looked in the mirror again at the outfit that Jaing had picked out for me. I then changed into my pj's and started climbing into bed to get comfortable. Sleep soon overtook me, and dreams of flying rocks and water going against bursts of air and fire came to me. It was a very strange dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATR, OR ANY SHOW ON NIKELODEON FOR THAT MATTER. I WISH I DID THOUGH, BECAUSE SOME OF THOSE SHOWS ARE AWESOME.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE* So to ****bendergurl123**** I would like to thank you for your input, but I have something very special planned for Shuang. Not to mention, bending does not work the same way in the world they are in, and they are in California. Earthquakes are plentiful, and I like to think that since the earth is already moving, her anger just sort of sets off the earthquakes on occasion. She's not consciously manipulating it, but somewhere in her sub conscience she knows what bending is, and knows at least partly what to do.**

**As for the pacing, you are not the only person to point that out to me, and I am working on it. For some reason this happens in all of my stories, I think it has something to do with wanting the reader to come up with their own idea of where they are, and what they look like. I do that with every story, so I often have to go back and put more detail in. I will try to fix that issue though, and thanks for the, input.**

**Thanks for the review, and thanks for the ideas it brought on though! I promise to keep truer to the show, and to the elements as soon as the story really gets rolling. That might take a while though, as there is rather a lot to this story, so I might split it into parts, like a legitimate series.**

**On with the story!**

I woke up this morning with a faint memory of the dream I had, a very strange dream, people all around who could move the earth, control the water, create fire, and displace the air. It was a very strange dream, but I couldn't figure out what was supposed to be going on in it. Everyone seemed to be telling me to do something, but I couldn't hear what they were telling me to do. I saw that there was terror on most of their faces, but there was nothing I could do to help them.

I shook the dream off, and got dressed. I decided that I would wear one of the outfits that Jaing had gotten for me. A white button up that had the sleeves rolled up almost to the shoulder and a red tie, that hung low, not done properly, with a black, flowy mini skirt with thigh high socks and black flats. The socks were hot pink with black skulls on them. I decided that since I had some time to spare, I would also actually do my makeup. I did thick black eyeliner, with purple eye shadow and black mascara, with some bubblegum lip-gloss.

After a quick look in the mirror to make sure I looked good, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs and into to the kitchen. To my surprise, I had a plate of pancakes and bacon waiting for me. I ate quickly and started my walk to the school bus. It was a long ride, and jam packed with people. I needed to get my drivers license badly, but I sucked at driving, so the bus was my only option. I ended up towards the middle, with a bunch of losers who were finishing their homework that they hadn't worked on since the class they got it in.

The bus ride only took fifteen minutes of my life from me, that I will never get back, but at least it wasn't too bad; just excruciatingly boring. I could tell that today was going to be one of those days where I was just irrationally irritable, despite the fact that there was absolutely nothing wrong in my life. After going to my locker and getting out my books, I headed to my first class, despite the fact that I was early, and would probably be in there for another 10 minutes before anyone else showed up. I was in physics, one of the most boring classes of all time, and in walked Feng, with Jaing and Lee trailing behind. They had sort of far off expressions, and it worried me.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, as I gathered my things, ready to make a run for it.

"Not much, just came in to talk to you." Feng answered. Jaing and Lee's expressions were still sort of blank.

"What about?" I was not in the mood to play games.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude about it. All I want is to help you. That's all." Feng sat down in the seat next to me, facing me full on. He had this semi-smug expression on his face, like he knew something I didn't. It made me want to hit him.

"Well, considering that you are basically stalking me, I think I deserve to know what's going on." I was seething, and he could see it. His expression contorted with a mixture of longing, and hatred.

"I can't tell you just yet. There are some things that you will have to figure out for yourself. I'd say it's only a matter of time before the dreams co-" He stopped dead, when he saw my face. I didn't know why, but somehow I knew what dreams he was talking about. The dreams with the strange people, moving water with their bodies somehow, like the dream I had last night. "You've already had one, haven't you?"

"What is going on?" This question was all I could manage. I was confused, and angry. Angry at my friends for siding with this guy, and angry at him. If he hadn't come here, life would be simple. Life would be normal.

"I told you before, I can't answer that. But if you had the dream I think you had, then we have to leave soon."

"Leave? Where would we be going? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"I told you, I can't…" He seemed to be genuinely pained by the fact that he couldn't tell me anything. Like he wanted to tell me, but something was stopping him.

We spent the rest of the day with Feng following me from class to class. I had told him about my dream, after much coaxing. Lee and Jaing went to their normal classes, so as not to attract too much attention to us. Feng just looked like he was bothering me. Which he kind of was, but I figured that if I was ever going to find out what was going on, I would have to put up with it. At least for a little while.

After the dream, he asked me a bunch of questions about me, personally, then told me all about him. I guess he thought it would make me trust him more. I was already putting my faith in him. I just didn't really like the fact that I had to.

Lunch was pretty much me trying to coax little bits of information out of Lee and Jaing, while Feng gave them a perpetual death glare, warning them that if they told me anything, they would have to face his wrath.

"Please, just tell me one thing. Just one, tiny, insignificant detail." I was in fact begging at this point. It was pissing me off, how un-fazed they seemed. Like they had known all along, and had just realized that it was going down now. Whatever 'it' was.

"Sorry, Shuang. You gotta wait to find out." Lee was enjoying watching me beg, immensely.

The bell rang at that exact moment, and both Lee and Jaing were off to their respective class rooms. I was getting up to go to mine, but Feng pulled me aside.

"What? I have to get to class."

"No, you don't. We aren't going back to class."

"What?" He laughed at the look of incomprehension on my face. He knew what was on my mind.

"Trust me, school isn't as important as this. Don't worry."

He then took my hand and lead me down a deserted hallway, and the tardy bell rang. I was officially skipping class, and I was about to have a panic attack. He brought me to a door that lead outside the back of the school. Our school had a legend about why the back part of the school had been closed. There was something haunting the wooded area at the back of the school. Of course the real reason is that there were so few students attending, that they didn't see a point in having enough teachers to fill all of those class rooms.

We left through the back door, and He took me out to this clearing that didn't have any trees or grass around it. Just the rocky earth. It sort of looked like it was deliberate, but I still had no clue what was going on.

"Why are we out here?"

"Because. You are going to bend the earth."

"… What?"


End file.
